Be Not Afraid
by BriBee1991
Summary: It takes place in almost present day. I haven't worked out the exact year yet. Esmeralda de Changy is the some odd number great niece to Christine and Raoul. She has heard stories of the immortal Opera Ghost and is fascinated with him.
1. Stories

Be Not Afraid.

The summary is: _It takes place in almost present day. I haven't worked out the exact year yet. Esmeralda de Changy is the some odd number great niece to Christine and Raoul. She has heard stories of the immortal Opera Ghost and is fascinated with him. She begins to see what her aunt has seen of the Opera Ghost and the events of that fateful night. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera or any of it's characters except Esmeralda and all the characters that don't involve PotO._

_ I wish I did. Or the lyrics to Beauty and the Beast, I don't own them either. Disney does (rip Alan Menkin who gave a mermaid her voice and a beast his soul.)_

_1- Stories._

_ "Tale as old as time/ True as it can be./ Barely even friends/then somebody bends unexpectedly./ Just a little change,/ small to say the least/ both a little scared,/ neither one prepared./ Beauty and the Beast./ Ever just the same/Ever a surprise/ Ever as before/ Ever just as sure/ As the sun will rise."_** Twenty year old Esmeralda de Changy sang to a group or orphans who lost their parents to cancer.**

** "Sing more,Madame Esmeralda." a little girl, Janelle, cried.**

**"Sorry Nelle, I have to go see my Maman." she said, smoothing Janelle's blond hair.**

** "OK." the girl said sadly. "Will you tell us the story of the Opera Ghost next time?"**

**With a warm smile,Esmeralda nodded and left/**

** For years her family told stories of the the infamous Opera Ghost. She even went to the Opera house, which was rebuilt countless times (chandeliers kept falling). She assumed that the spirit of the Opera Ghost still remained there. How she wished it did.**

** When she arrived at the de Changy manor she was led to her mother by Marius, a handsome servant and Esmerald's very best friend.**

** "Enter." a gentle voice said. "Ah,Es, I hoped that you would see me today." her mother said.**

**"Bonjour, Maman."**

** "Now, darling, you know I don't speak a word of Latin." her mother said fondly.**

**"That was French, Maman. You speak French." Esmeralda said with a smile, despite the sadness in her voice. Her mother's mind was going again.**

** "I do?" her mother asked.**

**"Oui."**

** "No, I don't." her mother remarked. "Not stop that."**

**"Yes,Maman." Esmeralda said. "Maman. Tell me again of Raoul and Christine." The one story she knew her mother remembered.**

** "You can't get enough of that wretched Opera Ghost, can you?" her mother spat.**

**"Wretched?" she gasped. "Maman, he's simply misunderstood."**

** "**_Indeed."_

**"Please, Maman, the story."**

** "Well, your great aunt, **_I can't recall how many greats_**," Her mother began. "Christine Daae, was a beautiful dancer as the Opera Populaire. When she was just a little girl her father, Gustave, died and she was brought to live in the Opera house. **

** She was diligent in her studies all day and when she went to bed at night she would hear a male voice, singing to her. She believed it was the angel her father had sent to her, like he promised."**

_"The Angel of Music."_** Esmeralda said in a soft voice, entranced.**

** Nodding, her mother continued.**

** "Christine was delighted with the fact that her father kept his promise. One day, the Opera Populaire's owner, Monsieur Lafarve announced that he was retiring to Australia and that the new owners were Messuirs Richard Firman and Gilles Andre. With that Monsieur Andre said that they had a new patron..."**

** "**_Raoul, the Vicomte de Changy." _**Esmeralda said.**

**"I think you know this story better then I do." her mother laughed. "Shall I go on?"**

**Esmeralda nodded.**

** "No one but Christine knew who the young Vicomte was. She told her best friend, Meg, that she and Raoul were childhood sweethearts. Raoul, who didn't see her, left and said that he would be back that night for the opening of the show, **_Hannibal_**."**

** "The **_prima donna_** at that time was Carlotta Gudichelli and she was singing one of her songs when the backdrop fell on her."**

** Esmeralda laughed. "Served her right, **_she was a horrible singer._**"**

** "How would you know?" her mother asked, curiously.**

**"Um. Wild er-guess." Esmeralda said. **_Where had that come from?_

**Her mother raised her eyebrows and shrugged,continuing.**

** "Now Meg and Christine knew in was the Opera Ghost but the new owners didn't want to believe it, or pay 20,000 francs a month. Now Carlotta was really annoyed that she no one would feel too sorry for her and she stormed out, thinking that the show would be a flop without her. But Madame Giry said that Christine could do it. They thought that a mere chorus girl singing the lead role was ridiculous. Madame Giry said that Christine was taking lessons from a great teacher. **

** They, reluctantly, let her sing. She had an amazing voice, much like your own." her mother said,fondly.**

**"The show was a major success and Raoul, who had finally recognized Christine, couldn't believe that it was her. Later that night, Christine's Angel of Music came to her, taking her to his home."**

** Esmeralda nodded,in a dream-like state. "**_That long tunnel, the horse, the boat. Oh, his home was lovely, despite the fact that it was a sewer."_

**"Es?" her mother said.**

**Realizing what she said, she said she had to go and ran like something was after her. Little did she know, her troubles were just beginning.**

**A.N: Well that's part one and part two is being worked on. Thanks to my amazing cousin for posting it for me because I'm challenged. Review please.**


	2. Le Point de Non Retour Point of no retu

A.N: Hello all. Sorry it's taken awhile for the update, my computer is stupid beyond all control. x_x

I'm sorry that Erik didn't make his grand enterence yet. Trust me he will soon. I still own nothing.

_Chapter 2: Le Point de Non Retour_

**When Esmeralda stopped running she was in front of the Hall of Records.**

**'Maybe they have some books on the de Changy family. I mean after all they **_were_** famous.'**

**(1)**** "**Excuse-moi.**"** **Esmeralda said to the lady at the desk. "**Avez-vous des livres sur la famille de Changy?**"**

**(2)**** "**Oui**." the lady at the desk replied. "**Suivez-moi.**" **

**She followed the older woman to a row of books in the very back of the Hall. **

**(3)**** "**Derrière moi, sont tous les livres sur la famille de Changy.**" the woman said, pointing over her shoulder.**

** Esmeralda let out a stream of swear words. There had to be a hundred or so books before her. **

** "No way are they all about my family." she muttered, taking the heavy book off the shelf.**

**Because she never knew exact dates about anything she had to start from the beginning. She searched. And searched. And searched.**

**When she reached book number eight or nine she found what she was looking for. Raoul, she saw was very handsome. She found his hair a bit too long but it was the style, that she knew.**

**Beneath the picture of Raoul was a picture of Christine. Esmeralda almost dropped the eight hundred some odd page book. The image of Christine Daae was almost crystal clear to her. Her shoulder length brown hair that was so wavy it looked curled. Her deer like brown eyes. Her fair skin. **

**It was almost like looking into a reflection. The only difference was that Esmeralda's eyes were like that of her name...emerald. **

**Hurriedly, she turned the page, eager to find more about her aunt. There was nothing, but a piece of parchment,forever stiff between the pages, like you would a rose petal. **

**"**_Le Point de Non Retour" _**she whispered, running her fingers over the music gently. **_The Point of No Return_**.**

**Hit with an insatiable curiosity, she continued reading,**

**(4)**_Par le point de non-retour, nous passons tous deux  
Il n'est plus matière à d'innocents jeux Plus question de si ou quand, plus de résistance  
Ne pense plus et que le rêve s'installe_

Qu'un feu intense embrase ton âme  
Désir ardent, apothéose  
La séduction extrême et finale

_Par le point de non-retour, nous aurons accès  
Aux plus profonds et merveilleux secrets  
Passons le point de non-retour_

_Unique instant, à ce moment, les mots se voilent  
À ce moment, les mots s'affaiblissent jusqu'au silence, silence  
Je suis venue, c'est à peine si je sais pourquoi  
Dans mes pensées, j'ai déjà évoqué nos corps abandonnées, réunis, enlacés  
Et je suis là, près de vous, aucun remords, j'ai décidé, décidé  
__  
Par le point de non-retour, aucun reniement  
Notre jeu passioné enfin commence  
Par-delà le bien et le mal, une dernière question  
Faut-il pour n'être qu'un attendre encore?_

Que le sang passe brûlant nos veines  
Pour que les bourgeons puissent éclore  
Et que les flammes enfin nous dévorent

_Par le point de non-retour, le point est franchi  
Obstacle ultime, regardons-le qui brûle  
Après le point de non-retour_

**When she finished reading she closed her eyes, taking in the sheer beauty of the song. The bliss of love written down for centuries. As she stood there, taking everything in , her minds eye took over. She saw Christine Daae singing with a man. Her voice was beautiful, she was in a low cut dress, it was beautiful. Then she saw the man clearly, he was extremely handsome, even in the ebony black mask that matched his hair. His voice was a tenor and it hit her soul. Then she saw fire! Felt the blast of hot hair and a rush of cool air. Followed by the feeling of utter despair. All the happiness of the song disappeared. **

**Her eyes snapped open and she made up her mind. She was going to the Opera Populaire. She needed answers. **

A.A.N: Sorry that alot of that was in French. I thought it would sound nice. I didn't translate Point of No Return, it was on a website so if it's dreadfully wrong, I'm sorry, don't hang me with the Punjab lasso.

**(1)****-** **Excuse me, do you have any books on the de Changy family.**

**(2)****- Yes. Follow me.**

**(3)****- These are all the books on the de Changy family.**

**(4) ****Past the point  
of no return -  
no backward glances:  
our games of make believe  
are at an end . . .  
Past all thought  
of "if" or "when" -  
no use resisting:  
abandon thought,  
and let the dream  
descend . . .**

What raging fire  
shall flood the soul?  
What rich desi re  
unlocks its door?  
What sweet seduction  
lies before  
**us . . .?**

Past the point  
of no return,  
the final threshold -  
what warm,  
unspoken secrets  
will we learn?  
Beyond the point  
of no return . . .

**You have brought me  
to that moment  
where words run dry,  
to that moment  
where speech  
disappears  
into silence,  
silence . . .**

I have come here,  
hardly knowing  
the reason why . . .  
In my mind,  
I've already  
imagined our  
bodies entwining  
defenceless and silent -  
and now I am  
here with you:  
no second thoughts,

I've decided,  
decided . . .

Past the point  
of no return -  
no going back now:  
our passion-play  
has now, at last,  
begun . . .  
Past all thought  
of right or wrong -  
one final question:  
how long should we  
two wait, before  
we're one . . .?

When will the blood  
**begin to race  
the sleeping bud  
burst into bloom?  
When will the flames,  
at last, consume  
us . . .?**

**Past the point  
of no return  
the final threshold -  
the bridge  
is crossed, so stand  
and watch it burn . . .  
We've passed the point  
of no return . . .**

**Thanks for reading. If you want to hear Le Point de Non Retour it's on youtube, it's really pretty. **


	3. The Little Angel of Music

**Poster note: Hi guys, this is Char Brit's cousin and I'm helping her post her story. Anyway sorry for taking so long to post, things have been kinda crazy around here, but here it is!!!:**

A.N: Reply corner!

Lila: Very nice! The french was a little annoying (just a smidge) but it's fine.  
The progression is going well. And don't worry about Erik's no existence yet,  
the anticipation will make it even better. As long as it's an amazing  
entrance.

Bri: (me) Lila, thank you again for your reply, they always make my day. Sorry about the French. I figured that since it's set in France, it would be good. There will be more, I'm afraid but it'll be a little less. Erik's enterance will come good. At least, so far it will.

Part 3: The Little Angel of Music

When Esmeralda arrived at the Opera house and she felt that even though it was under construction it still looked beautiful. She felt she knew it all her life. She carried in her bag, an iPod docking bay and the sheet music to "_Le Point de Non Retour_'.

A man, who was a construction worker there, came up to her, curiosity etched into his withered face.

"Excuse me, Mademosielle, can I help you?" he asked.

"No thank you." she replied,not looking at him, but at one of the boxes, she felt a presence.

The man looked at where she was looking.

"That's box 5." he said. "It's always in perfect condition, no matter what." he said. "Not sure why."

"He pla ns it that way." she said, dreamily.

The man looked at her like she was nuts and went back to work.

She smiled and pulled out her iPod and plugged it into the bay. She had alot of dance practice, ever since she was a small child. She loved it, it came naturally. She turned on the song "_When You Believe_" from the Prince of Egypt and began to dance around the stage.

She closed her eyes and smiled as the chorus broke out, twiriling gracefully. Doing changmonts and arabacs. She felt several pairs of eyes as she danced but she cared naught. It was her life, she was allowed to live it as she pleased. When the song ended, she bowed. The next song began, she had found it online. It was "_Think of Me._" from Il Muto.

It was only the instrumental so she made up the words. Little did she know they were the right ones.

"Think of me,

Think of me fondly

When we've said 'goodbye'

Remember me,

Once in awhile.

Please promice me you'll try.

When you find that once again you long

To take your heart back and be free

If you ever find a moment,  
Spare a thought for me...

We never said our love was evergreen,  
Or as unchanging as the sea&nb sp;  
But if you can still remember,  
Stop and think of me...

Think of all the things  
We've shared and seen -  
Don't think about the things  
Which might have been...

Think of me,  
Think of me waking, silent and resigned.  
Imagine me, trying too hard  
To put you from my mind.

Recall those days,  
Look back on all those times,  
Think of the things we'll never do -  
There will never be a day,  
When I won´t think of you..."

She heard a gasp from the audience somewhere. She looked and saw that the construction workers were too busy to notice but she heard the beautiful tennor voice.

"_Brava. Brava. Bravisima."_

She looked around it astonishment.

"He's here." she breathed.

E.A.N: I own nothing except Esmeralda. If you could be so kind as to suggest nic-names for Esmeralda, it would be greatly appreciated. =) Until next time.


	4. Be On Your Guard

4- Be On Your Guard

**Poster note: Hi all, it Char. Sorry this is late, no excuse, I forgot to post it.**

**A.N: Sorry it took so long to get this. I was grounded and my cousin was sick. Isn't life wonderful? **

**I own nothing but my OCs. Oh and to fix my current mistake. I know that Think of Me is from Hannibel, not Il Muto, so I made it that Esmeralda didn't know.**)

_Erik sat in box five, idley watching the construction workers rebuild his opera house. Several times they tried to enter _**his**_ box to survey the damage but a young man stopped them, his name was John. Smart man. People who sat in his box rarely lived later. He disliked when people touched his things._

_"Can I help you, Madmosille?" John asked. _

_"No, thank you." a female voice replied._

_Erik leaned forward looking at the young woman before him. His hand came,thoughtfully, to his mouth,eyes shining. _

_"How curious." he thought. Then she began to dance. The song, he noted, was about miracles. She had a graceful poise about her as she hopped and twirled. That was when he realized....the female intrigued him, but he still hadn't seen her eyes, which urked him. _

_He felt his eyes grow wide as he heard the next song that came out of her disturbed music box. His anger bubbled and boiled over, practically scalding his skin. How in the hell did she get her grimy hands on his score?! He stood up,preparing to go back stage and give her a piece of _**his**_ mind _**his**_ way._

_"_**Think of me,**

_think of me fondly_

_when we've said_

_'goodbye'...."_

_Erik froze. How? What? He turned back to his stage,watching the girl sing his song. Her voice! IT mesmorized him. Startled him. Melted him. He felt as if whatever ice had been around his heart melted as she sang. As she hit the final note Erik felt tears sting his eyes. It was _**beyond**_ all sence of beauty._

_"_**Brava. Brava. Bravissma.**_" he sang._

_The female's head whipped around._

_"He's here." she breathed._

_Erik felt a stab of confusion. Did she know him? Looking closer at her he wondered.....Did he know her?_

_"Who's here, Madmamosille?" John asked._

_"Him. Erik." _

_How in the name of hell did she know his name?_

_"Erik?"_

_The female nodded. "The Phantom of the Opera."_

_A smile broke out on her face. "She's acting as if she's known me her whole life." Erik whispered._

_"Like yellow parchment is his skin._

_A great black hole serves as the nose that never grew._

_You muct be always on your guard, or he will catch you..._

_with his magical lasso."_

_Erik watched him pantomime what he sang. The girl turned to him and sounded angry._

_"Those who speak of what they know, _

_find too late that prudent silence is wise._

_You must learn to hold your tongue."_

_She slapped him, a sound that bounced off the walls of Erik's mind, and spat_

**"KEEP YOUR HANDS AT THE LEVEL OF YOUR EYES!"**

_The girl turned on her heel, picked up her belongings and marched off. He had to stifle a laugh. SHe was spirited, too bad students don't live here anymore._

(E.A.N: Again sorry about taking so long.I uped my game when I got yelled at by a reviewer. Erik says "Hello."


	5. Into the Mirror

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Phantom of the Opera, I'm just a complete dork.5- Into the Mirror

(B.A.N: Sorry, it's been awhile, my internet is down and I'm doing this from school. x_x)

Esmeralda was still fuming. How dare he talk about her Angel like that! She stopped, shaking her head. "What am I thinking? He's not _my_ angel. Am I nuts? Maybe I am, I mean, I'm already talking to myself like one." Looking around she saw a door with burns on it. Carefully, she kicked in the door. Smiling, she looked around the _prima donna_ dressing room. Her emerald eyes took in the sheer beauty of it. She had dreams of the room. It looked so different then she remembered as it changed with the passing times. All except one thing changed. The lovely mirror.

_Open it._

Esmeralda looked around. No one was with her.

_Open it, wandering child._

/That voice!/ "My angel." she breathed, dreamily walking forward, the mirror opening before her. Mind racing, she walked forward,curious of what would await her.

"There's a short cut around her somewhere." she said, blindly searching the dimly lit corridor. /I still find it strange how I know all this stuff./ she thought. She walked through the short cut door and saw something that threatened to steal a scream from her. It was two skeletons, wrapped in a lover's embrace. And she knew just by looking that it was Carlotta and Piangi, forever locked together.

"I'm sorry." Esmeralda whispered, walking onward.

After walking for another quarter mile underground when she approached the door. Opening it, she poked her head in.

"Hello?" she said, quietly. "Hello?"

Placing her bag in the corridor she entered the room, her breath escaping her. It was similar to a library, with a homey feel to it.

The first thing she her eyes noted was an organ, covered in a years worth of dust. As she looked around a bit more, her eyes catching glimpses of everything, of the beautiful bed he owned. Part of it was shaped like a swan boat, with black lace draping, with a pull rope, it was covered in black silk covers.

"Laws, I'm tired." she yawned, imitating Tom from the Stephen King book, The Stand. She stretched, sitting on the bed. Then she was asleep, wondering where her angel was.

xxxxxxxx

Erik removed his mask, rubbing his hand tiredly over his face. He couldn't get that blasted female out of his head. Everything about her was so foreign but so familiar at the same time. He sighed, unsuccessfully trying to push her from his mind. Humming "Music of the Night", he walked into his lair. His home. No one, exactly, knew he lived down their. He doubted that Meg Giry told anyone her lived down there and Christine had died very young. Erik closed his eyes, creating a prison for the tears that lived forever in his green eyes.

He blamed himself for Christine's had caused her so much pain...so much emotional and mental pain. That had to be why she died. He was just so lonely for so long.

He sighed, sitting at his organ, his only friend in the world. His fingers drifted lightly over the keys. He was about to play one of his songs when he heard something. Shuffling? No, he was here alone. Wasn't he?

"Nnh."

Erik's eyebrows came together in pure and utter confusion. The noise was coming from his bed.

"No...Daddy, please! Daddy no! Don't...STOP IT!"

Erik rushed over to his bed and found the girl, whom he had seen earlier, screaming and thrashing about in her sleep.

"I'm sorry, Daddy! No Daddy! NO!"

Erik shook the girl but she kept flailing.

"No Daddy. It's hurting me!"

_Is this girl dreaming what I think she's dreaming about?_ he thought.

"Girl, please, wake up!" he shook her harder. "Get up!"

Her eyes shot open, tears flowing. She looked at Erik for a minute then burrowed her head in his cape, sobbing. Erik was flabbergasted, normally people ran from him. They were always scared of him. Unsure of what to actually do, he patted her back.

"There, there, child, you are safe." he muttered. he hiccuped, looking at the man who was holding her.

"It's you." she whispered, reaching up to touch the unmasked part of his face.

"Yes, it's me." he said, enjoying her touching his face. "But who are you?"

She drew back slightly, sliding her hand to hang her arm around his neck. "Esmeralda."

_Esmeralda._ Emeralds. Beautiful. Erik at back and really looked at the girl. Her hair is unruly from her fit while sleeping. Her body was slender and generous in every form of the word. But it was her eyes that held his attention most of all. They stirred his soul, they were so...beautiful. He wanted to look at them forever.

"How did you find this place?" he asked, all business yet again.

She smiled sadly. "You're going to think I'm crazy."


	6. This is my story

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Phantom of the Opera, I'm just a complete dork.

"It' the same thing all the time! What is normal? What is crazy? What makes the monster and what makes a man?" Erik said.

"Well, I get flashes...memories really." Esmeralda said, shrugging.

"And it led you here?"

"Several times in my dreams, this is the first time I ever really followed them, you know?" she said, looking around.

"Hmmm." Erik said, thoughtfully. "You remind me of someone but I can't quite put my finger on it." Esmeralda shrugged. She couldn't tell him, not yet anyway. She would give it time.

"You're organ is dusty." she said.

Erik glanced at it. "So it is."

Esmeralda smiled. But for some reason it was sad. "Can you play for me?"

"Depends." he said, smirking.

"On?" she prompted.

"Sing with me."

"I'll try." she replied. He, eagerly, rushed to his organ. Esmeralda smiled wider.

She lost her voice momentarily as he played the first few notes. It was the song she danced to earlier. _He remembered it._

_"Many nights we've prayed, with no proof anyone could hear. In our hearts, a hopeful song we barely understood. Now we are not afraid, although we know there's much to fear. We were moving mountains long before we knew we could." _She sang in her alto voice, the glory of being a mezzo. Erik had his eyes closed as she walked up behind him.

"_There can be miracles when you believe. Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill. Who knows what miracles you can achieve, when you believe, somehow you will...you will when you believe._" Her hands gently caressed his face, removing his mask. His body tensed in fury but he kept playing, as though it would calm him.

"_In this time of fear, when prayer so often proved in vain. Hope seemed like a summer bird, too swiftly flown away. Yet now I'm standing hear with heart so full, I can't explain. Speaking faith and speaking words I'd never thought I'd say._" Her hand grazed over the distorted half of his face, his fingers dancing over the keys.

"_There can be miracles when you believe.__Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill. Who knows what miracles you can achieve, when you believe, somehow you will...you will when you believe."_

The melodic music stopped. Erik looked at the mask sitting next to him. "Why."

She straddled the organ bench, turning his face to hers.

"Because it holds no horror for me. Only sorrow." she said, wiping soft tears from his eyes.

"You're not scared...or repulsed?" he asked, not comprehending what she was saying.

"I never have been." she said, taking his hand in her own.

He didn't understand her words, they confused him but he found that he didn't care.

"My brother is a doctor and my father was rarely, so he would take me to work and show me off like I was his own. I wound up calling him "Daddy" instead of Damon. One day, a young girl, she had to be at least five, was brought it and she was so severely burned that I had trouble telling it was a little girl. Her name was Juliette." Esmeralda' voice cracked slightly. "She was crying, my heart broke for her. Damon came out, telling me not to go in there, that the sight would make me sick but I didn't listen. She was crying for someone to hold her hand but no one would listen to her. Except for me. I was nine."

"You comforted her." Esmeralda, who had been looking at the big hand that was intertwined with her small one, nodded.

"My mother used to tell me stories when I was little, so I was actually never scared."

"What kind of stories?" Erik asked.

"The Grimm Brothers mainly and one other kind. Our family always told them. She was called the _The Tales of Lotte and Her Angel_."

"Did she?" he asked, intrigued. Esmeralda looked at him and nodded. He removed his hand from hers and started playing a song, quietly singing to himself. Esmeralda barely caught the words "Music of the Night" Her eyelids began to slide closed, she was entranced. Was it possible for music to be beyond all sense of beauty? Every time she began to drift off her body jerked her awake again.

"Sleep." he whispered, smiling. "You are tired."

"I'm fine." she said stubbornly, swaying with fatigue.

"Sure you are." he said with cheery sarcasm. He picked her up bridal style and laid her on the bed.

"Sleep child."

"Okay." her eyelids closed and her breathing became deep and even. Erik couldn't help it, he smiled, brushing her hair back.

(_E.A.N: So what do you think? Sorry I put like the whole song in there, I just wanted to prove the point that she's not afraid.)_


	7. I don't do sadness

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Phantom of the Opera, I'm just a complete dork.

Esmeralda was only asleep for a few hours when she woke, finding Erik hovering over her.

"Esmeralda?"

She looked around, breathing hard.

"You are safe child." he said, stroking her hair."No one will harm you."

"He'll always find me! Even in my dreams." she whispered, pulling her legs to her chest.

"I won't let him." he growled. "Your father won't get you."

"Not my father." she whispered.

"Eh?"

"Remember the story I told you before I fell asleep."

Erik nodded, taking her hand.

_Twisted every way, what answer can I give? Am I to risk my life, to win the chance to live?_

_Can I betray the man who once inspired my voice, do I become his prey, do I have any choice?_

_He kills without a thought, he murders all that's good. _

_I know I can't refuse!_

_And yet I wish I could._

_Oh, God, if I agree, what horrors wait for me, in this the Phantom's Opera._

In Esmeralda's head, there was a beautiful love scene before her. It was Raoul and Christine.

_Christine. Christine._

_Don't think that I don't care _

_But every hope and every prayer left on you now._

"Es...Esmeralda."

Erik's voice broke through her memory.

"Uh-huh."

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She shook her head, clearing it. "Um...yeah." she replied, smiling at him.

"Well..." he prompted.

"Hmm?"

"What did you dream of? That's the second time that you've screamed in your sleep." he said.

Esmeralda swallowed loudly. "They're nothing." she said, getting out of the bed, walking past the organ, towards the murky sewer water.

She looked down, looking at her reflection.

Tears slide down her paled cheeks as she felt Erik's arms slide around her.


	8. I Can Fix That

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Phantom of the Opera, I'm just a complete dork.

**_Thanks to Musicalroza999 and Alice Althea for reviewing :D_**

She resisted the urge to turn in his arms and cry.

"Tell me." he said, voice silky.

"My maman." she murmured sadly. "She's dying."

His arm tightened around her. "My mother didn't like me." Erik murmured.

_"A face which earned a mother's fear and loathing._

_ A mask your first, unfeeling scrap of clothing."_

Erik froze. He had only spoken those words to one person alone. Christine. But how? Esmeralda looked like her but...they were so different.  
_"Pity comes to late,_

_ turn around and face your fate._

_An eternity of this before your eyes."_

Esmeralda turned and placed her hand lightly on his cheek.

_"This haunted face holds no horror for me now._

_ It's in your soul that the true distortion lies."_

She smiled. "I can fix that."

Erik looked at her, confused. Then he gave her a sad smile. "Can you?" his voice sounded hopeful.

Esmeralda nodded. "I find a lot of good in you." she said.

"You would be the first." he said.

"Because I know how to find the man behind the presumed monster." she said, caressing his cheek.

He relaxed into her hand. "You tempt me."

"To do what?"

"Something I haven't done in a long while." he said, a gentle smiled played on his lips.

"Oh really?" she mused.

"Indeed." came his strained reply. Esmeralda smiled. What was she doing to this man?

"Temptation is merely curiosity." Esmeralda said, leaning into his strong chest. His breath hitched in his chest as he walked away, leaving her alone by the river of sewage.

xxPhantomPhreakxx

Erik was alone in his study, pacing.

_Damn her! _  
_ That little prying __Pandora! _  
_ That little demon - this is what she wanted to see._

_Curse her! _  
_That little lying Delilah! _  
_That little viper - now you cannot ever be free._

He turned to the door, sitting in his chair, his handmade stage overturned from his rage.

_"DAMN YOU! CURSE YOU!"_

_Stranger then you dreamt, can you even bear to look_

_or bear to think of me?_

_This loathsome gargoyle who burns in hell_

_but secretly yearns for heaven, secretly, secretly._

_But Es, fear can turn to love,_

_you'll learn to see, to find the man_

_behind the monster...this_

_repulsive carcass, who seems a beast, _

_but secretly dreams of beauty, _

_secretly, secretly._

But Esmeralda wasn't scared of him. She touched his face and didn't even cringe.

Even Christine cringed from his face. Esmeralda was so different from Christine in so many ways; Erik didn't know what to do.

**Whilst Erik was having head over heart issues...**

SMASH! SHATTER! BANG!

"DAMN YOU! CURSE YOU!"

Esmeralda flinched with every sound., every single syllable she heard through the door. What did she do wrong? She was confused.

_I peer through windows, watch life go by. Dream of tomorrow and wonder why._

Esmeralda jumped at the sound of her ringtone. She grabbed her bags out of the labrynth , looking at the caller id on her phone. Damon. She closed her eyes, flipping the phone open.

"Hello?"

"Essie!" he breathed. "Thank God! Where are you?"

"The Opera Populaire." Esmeralda said, sitting back on the bed. "Why? Damon, what's wrong?"

"God,Es, do you have any idea what you did to Maman? She's sick enough as it is!" Damon snapped.

"What have I done,Damon?" Esmeralda snapped back, quietly.

"Es, tell me, what's today's date?" he asked.

"June 4th."

"No, it's the 8th." he said.

Esmeralda was shocked. Had she lost track of time that much? Did she sleep all that time?

"I'm at a restaurant by the Opera house. Get here. Now." _Click_.

Esmeralda sighed. "Maybe I should leave a note for Erik. He could get worried." So she did. Then she sighed again, heading out of the tunnels and the Opera house.


	9. You Stand No More

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Phantom of the Opera, I'm just a complete dork.

**_Thanks to Musicalroza999, my faithful phan :D_**

**_Sorry it's been awhile since I updated, things have been so crazy between school, the dance team I'm on and getting engaged that I've been going nuts.  
_**

"Es!" Damon called. he saw her other brother and went to him.

"Damon." she said. Damon held his little sister close.

"You scared the ever livin' crap out of maman! Scared me too. I should've known you'd chase after your ghost."

He kept his hand on her lower back. She looked at his hand then at him but he didn't notice. "He's not a ghost. He's a person. A tormented soul. Oh, Damon! His music is beyond all sense of beauty."

"You exaggerate too much." he said. She was still painfully aware of his hand on her lower back. "I'm not exaggerating, Damon!" she cried.

"_There is no phantom of the Opera."_

Esmeralda opened her mouth to retort but Damon pressed his forefinger to her lips. "Come on, I'm hungry."

**Back in Erik's lair...**

Erik had dozed off at his desk. All was quiet and he almost forgot that Esmeralda was in the next room.

"Hmmm..."Erik breathed, heading for the door.

He looked around, Esmeralda was gone. There was a small device on the bed though. Cautiously, he walked over to the bed. "What a strange device." he said, turning it over in his hand.

There were words on the screen.

_"Erik...I know this is all very confusing but this is a cell phone, a portable phone. I went to meet Damon for dinner. I'll send you a message at 8. All you have to do is hit the "Ok" button to open the message and then "Ok" again to send me a message but you have to type it in first. This is called txting."_ He saw what looked like a sidewards heart and the word "Essie" Erik laughed, count on Esmeralda to do something like that.

But wait, she said that she'd send him a letter at 8 o'clock. Wouldn't that take days? Did she tell people where to find him? No one knew where he lived...or that he was alive.

Shaking his head, he walked over to the wall, then preceded to slam his head against him repeatedly. He felt it crack beneath his head and groaned. What was he thinking? Esmeralda would never do that to him.

"_In sleep he sang to me...in dreams he came. That voice which calls to me...and speaks my na-"_

Erik looked around. He had heard Esmeralda's voice but he was alone. He looked down at the device in his hand, feeling slight movement.

It was from her.

"_Dearest angel, please help me! Damon has gone to the bathroom and he said he'd walk be back to the Opera house. He-"_ The message cut off there.

Erik felt his blood boil so hot he thought it'd burn through his skin.

Grabbing his cloak, he stormed to the roof of the opera house.

_What would he do? What hell would be set loose of Damon if Erik, the immortal, easily angered, Opera Ghost do if his 'Ange de Musique" was harmed in any way?_

_**Revenge. the voice in his head mused.**_

"Revenge will not even begin to cover it." he sat on the roof, awaiting his beloved.

**_xxxx this is where things go from bad to BOOM!xxxx_**

"Sing to me,Es." Damon said, forcing her up against the wall. His hands roaming over her body.

"He...He doesn't like me to sing for anyone but him." This was a complete lie but she was hoping he would be here soon to save her.

"Sing!"

"_There is a castle on a cloud."_ she gasped as his hand painfully entered her. "_I like to go there in my sleep...aren't many floors for me to sweep..."_ Damon shoved his body into her's. Out of pure fear for her life, Esmeralda fainted. Not that Damon cared, he just kept on going.

"Put her down." Erik growled. Damon glanced over his shoulder but kept up what he was doing. Erik was getting really ticked off. He picked up a small cobblestone and threw it at Damon.

*SMACK* "OW!" Damon dropped Esmeralda, looking into the shadows. Erik could tell by the way that Damon was searching the shadows that he could only see the mask.

"_Who's is that shape in the shadows...who's is that face in the mask?"_

_Well, he wants to know._ Erik stepped out of the shadows. Damon aimed a punch at him but Erik was quicker, he grabbed Damon's hand, twisting it to the point of it breaking before pushing him up against the wall by his throat.

"Take this road, swear to me, never to tell...the secrets you know of the angel in hell. Oh and for your knowledge...if you ever come near Esmeralda again, it will be the last thing you ever do. I will-"

"Kill me?" Damon broke free of Erik's grip. "Well...here I stand."

Erik considered this and kicked Damon in the ribs, sending him flying back against the wall. "You stand no longer." Without another word, Erik swooped up Esmeralda and disappeared under his cape, leaving Damon dazed and confused.


	10. Castle on A Cloud

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Phantom of the Opera, I'm just a complete dork.

**_Thanks to Musicalroza999, my faithful phan :D_**

Esmeralda was in a castle.

"It's completely white." she muttered as she walked down the hallway. In every other room there was something but mainly it was the children she used to sing too, they were playing happily on the floor.

As she came to the end of the hallway she saw a white door with green letters on it. It said, "Esmeralda."

Smiling, she opened the door. It took her to realize it was her castle on a cloud. "Great. I must be dead." _My brother raped me to death_.

Shivering, she opened the door.

The room was beautiful, there were pictures of her family and friends everywhere. But the thing that kept her attention the most was the fact that her Angel was there.

_"Wondering child so lost so helpless_, _yearning for my guidance."_

Esmeralda smiled, playing along as she slowly walked up behind him.

_"Angel or Father? Friend or Phantom? Who is it there, staring."_

_"Have you forgotten your angel?"_

_ "Angel, oh, speak what endless longings, echo in this whisper!" _she wrapped her arms around him from behind. He turned in her arms, holding her tight.

_"Too long, you've wandered in winter_, _far from my fathering gaze."_

He was holding her much too tight. "Sing for me,Es."

To her complete horror, she realized this wasn't her angel, but her brother.

"Help! Erik!"

"Wake up, Es!" Damon shook her. "WAKE UP!"

**xxxxx**

Esmeralda woke up with a start, her fists flying.

"OW!"

"Oh my God, Erik, I'm so sorry!" she covered her mouth, before inspecting his eye.

He hovered over her. "Are you alright?"

"Well, other then a sore ankle and the fact that I just punched the man I love in the face, I'm alright."

Brushing her hair back, he muttered. "You're tempting me again."

"Than don't deny it." she said with a smile, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He leaned down, pressing his lips to hers gently. He wasn't expecting it to feel so perfect.


	11. First You Dream

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Phantom of the Opera, I'm just a complete dork.

**_Thanks to Musicalroza999, my faithful phan, I love reading you're reviews :D and to mirifaery, I love the song Castle on a Cloud, sorry if I got it stuck in your head._**

When she broke apart from him he was breathing heavy.

"Are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

"Fine." he said. "I'm fine." He looked up then back at her. "We should get up off the floor now." he said.

She looked around at her surroundings and saw they were on the roof of the Opera Populaire. She tried to stand but collapsed, as she put her weight of her left ankle, crashing into Erik.

"Why does my body hurt?"

"You don't remember?" he asked.

She shook her head gently. Biting his lip, he lifted her up, sitting her on the base of the statue.

"What do you remember?"

"Well, I was going to dinner with Damon...I texted you...and I was singing as he...and that's all." she said, shrugging.

Erik could tell she wasn't tell him the whole truth. "Well you were unconscious." Erik started. "The fire-walk was the easiest way up, so I carried you up and when we got up here you started flailing and screaming, I lost my grip on you and you fell. Damon," he spat the name "dropped you also, so you may be sore for awhile." He caressed her cheek lightly. "You knew?" he asked.

She looked at him, confused. "Knew?"

"About me." he said.

She looked at his cloak and nodded. "I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, refusing to meet his eyes. "I should've told you. I-" He turned her face up to his.

"You talk fast when you're nervous." he said, smiling. He couldn't remember the last time he smiled so frequently. He merely looked at her, thought about her and the world he knew it stopped moving and spinning at the same time. Then when they kissed he felt his heart stop. It was sweeter then any piece of music then he had ever written, more beautiful then any dance ever performed.

Was this love? Or was he ill? Maybe love, itself, was an illness that no man could beat. Erik realized that he didn't care, all that mattered was her. Her safety. Her everything.

"If you had said that too me four dears ago...for years ago even, I would've been infuriated. Now...I am merely baffled." he said.

"By?" she asked timidly.

"You." he said, just as timidly.

"Me? How?"

He turned away from her, staring at the starry Paris sky. "You...you know about me...my history...my life...but still remain unprejudiced about people, leastwise me. It baffles me to no end." He watched a couple walk by, laughing and Erik thought about Esmeralda's kindness. It was like a dream.

"_First you dream._

_Dream of incredible things._

_Then you look and, suddenly, you have wings._

_You can fly...you can fly _

_But first you dream."_

Erik turned to Esmeralda. "Close your eyes." She raised her eyebrow at her. "Come on, close your eyes." He waited until she did and then he set her on her feet, holding onto her, knowing her ankle was unstable. "Imagine this, a glorious nighttime sky. The crescent moon and the earth is far below as we fly in our plane." he said.

_"First you dream._

_Dream of remarkable times._

_Close your eyes and see how your spirit climbs._

_You can fly...you can soar._

_Feel the wind...hear it roar._

_It's easy now!_

_Imagine that!_

_But first you dream."_

"Now open your eyes." he said. They were on the edge of the roof, all they could see were the rooves and the sky_. _

_"_Oh my God!" she gasped. "What's the trick?"

"No trick. " he said, smiling. "Just don't look back. When you're flying you can never look back to where you've been, you can only look where you're going. Did you ever see a bird look over it' shoulder. No. There's only one way to go. Straight ahead."

"_Here we are, high above the rooftops._

_ There's a barn._

_ There's a field of corn_

_ And that little white house where another you was born._

_ Isn't it fine?_

_ Isn't in fair?_

_ Being up here, looking down there._

_ Take my hand,_

_ I promise that I won't let you fall._

_ Don't look back, for looking back could end it all._

_ Off we go to the sky._

_ Straight ahead, you and I._

_ Together now,_

_ Together now,_

_ but first thing first._

_ First you dream."_

Esmeralda turned in his arms and pressed her body against his. (AN: Thinking about this later, it's probably a bad idea to do that.)

"_Off we go to the sky._

_ Straight ahead, you and I._

_ Together now,_

_ Together now,_

_ But first you dream."_

She sang it to him. He tilted her head and kissed her again and they both knew that they were perfect together_._

_ "_You are my dream_._" he said.

"You are my reality." she smiled, hugging him. Life was good for the both of them.

**_Okay, that is the end of this story. Thanks to those who followed. I am in the midst of the sequal, called "Elaborate Lives". So I hope to see you all there :D_**


End file.
